I Told You So
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: "I'm warning you, Gwen Fahlenbock, if this can happen to me, it can happen to you. Watch Duncan like a hawk. And it's fine if you don't believe me, but I was only trying to help." Not recommended for DxG fans. Angst, hurt/comfort, friendship. Me no own.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen was nervous. Courtney had been eliminated the previous day and was on her way to the set of the Aftermath, where she would be interviewed within the next few days. The Goth decided to avoid her at all costs. To tell the truth, she wasn't sorry for kissing Courtney's now ex-boyfriend. She just didn't was to fight with the counselor in training.

Gwen sneaked around the studio, watching out for the brunette she was trying to avoid. She was almost to the front entrance. She kept walking and turned her head for a moment to see if anyone was looking at her.

**SMACK!**

She ran straight into someone, knocking both people down with a simultaneous, "Oof!" Gwen looked up to see that it was, to her horror, Courtney. Courtney shook off the daze from being knocked onto the floor and glared at the Goth.

"_You_!" She exclaimed loudly, gathering the attention of the people passing by. "I have some things to say to you! First of all-"

"Stop right there, Miss Crazy In Training!" Gwen interrupted, realizing that she was about to get screamed at. She knew that she didn't want to get into a fight before, but she realized that she needed to put the Type-A in her place. "I don't give a _crap_ that you're mad that I got together with Duncan! You were a _terrible_ girlfriend, trying to change him and acting like a control freak. What kind of girlfriend tries to _change_ their boyfriend?"

Courtney looked shocked, and spoke, no longer yelling. "Gwen, listen, I-"

Gwen interrupted yet again, "And _don't_ call me a boyfriend stealer! _You_ drove him away, drove him to _me_. If you think that I _care_ if you're going to get 'revenge' on me or 'sue' me, realized that I don't give a _damn_! Now, quit pestering me and go back to making your lists and caring about things that nobody else would _ever_ care about!" She took a deep breath. She knew that those things were really mean to say, but she figured that she needed to be said.

Courtney's eyes held a mixture of, anger, regret, and sadness in them as Gwen finished. Her voice was shaky when she replied, as if to keep from crying. "I-I just wanted to warn you…"

Gwen looked confused at how calm she seemed. "About what?" She rolled her eyes. "Your revenge?"

"No!" Courtney said defensively. Everyone had their eyes on them and nobody moved. Owen even stopped chewing on his hamburger, which some people could tell took a lot of self-control.

"When I saw Duncan's family for the first time his little sister told me that Duncan's had past girlfriends that he's cheated on before." She took a deep breath. "She said not to worry, though, since she thought Duncan liked me so much. She was wrong. Duncan _did_ cheat on me… with you, my _friend_. I felt like I'd been used, Gwen. A mere toy, forgotten after a child got bored. I was hurt and almost nobody seemed to care."

"Courtney…" Gwen said, feeling guilt swell up inside of her. "I'm sorry you felt that way. But, what do you have to warn me about?"

"I'm getting to it!" the Latina **[1] **snapped. Then she took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a minute, trying to regain her composure. "I'm passing his little sister's warning onto you. I'm warning you, Gwen Fahlenbock, if this can happen to me, it can happen to you. Watch Duncan like a hawk. And it's fine if you don't believe me, but I was only trying to help."

She narrowed her eyes at Gwen, knowing that the pale teenager didn't believe her. Then, she whispered, "And expect an 'I told you so'."

Courtney stalked off, leaving Gwen looking after her, surprise visible on her face. The CIT hadn't yelled or tried to hurt Gwen or anything! She even tried to help her? Was Courtney sick or something? Gwen shook her head and started walking away, leaving everyone who had been watching behind.

But, Courtney _has_ been crazy for the past few weeks. She might have just said that to Gwen to make her paranoid. Then, she would get clingy to Duncan and he'd break up with her. That left the CIT free to snatch him again. Sure, it as a little far-fetched, but Courtney wasn't very sane nowadays.

Gwen decided not to listen to Courtney. Duncan wouldn't do what he did to Courtney to her…

* * *

_It's been years since Total Drama ended_, thought Gwen, looking back on her memories on her way home from her art studio. She had become a successful artist over the five years since the show ended. _Duncan and I are still going strong._

She and Duncan had been together for a long time now. They'd fight sometimes, sure, but they never stayed mad for _too_ long. If fact, she and Duncan had grown so close and had been together for so long that she thought he might pop the big question soon. That is, if he could afford a ring. Duncan worked as manager for a nearby video store. They now lived together in a decent apartment, too. It wasn't the largest apartment, but Gwen couldn't help be glad that they chose it as she parked her car.

_Backstabber…_

Gwen's family was very accepting of Duncan. Her mother welcomed him with open arms, being the kind and caring person she was, always wanting to make her daughter happy. Gwen's brother, Gavin, was younger than her by two years and got along great with Duncan, joining him and Gwen on pranks and thinks that they did for fun. Duncan was fond of Gavin also, saying the kid had 'spunk'.

_New Heather..._

She remembered the first time she'd met his family. His parents seemed a little upset, him going from Overachieving Courtney to Gothic Gwen, but they quickly got over it once talking to her and realizing how smart she was. Duncan's siblings were… interesting, to say the least. His two older brothers, Damon and Dylan, Damon older than Gwen and Duncan by four years and Dylan older by two years, got along really well with Gwen and they grew to be really close.

His youngest sister, Bambi, who was eleven years younger, was a bit scared of the Goth at first. Then Gwen gave her a cookie and became her best friend. Duncan's other sister, though… she didn't get along to well with Gwen.

_Home-wrecker…_

Bailey wasn't glad about what Gwen and Duncan did to Courtney. When Gwen saw the girl that was only two years younger than her for the first time, the scene with Courtney played in her mind, reminding the Gothic teen what Courtney heard from Bailey about Duncan. She often tried to stay away from Bailey, since she and the tomboy only got into spats when they talked, with Gwen trying weakly to defend herself. Bailey was close with Duncan until Gwen came, which is when they started getting farther apart. Then, Gwen and Duncan just got cut off entirely from Bailey, not seeing her since the day the couple left for college.

_Boyfriend stealer…_

Gwen walked up the steps of the apartment to her floor, sighing sadly at the thought of how she'd ruined a bond between a brother and sister. She also had another thing to worry about in her town. Courtney lived in the same town as their apartment. Before she and Duncan started dating, she had to make sure they didn't live too far away, not believing in long distance relationships. Since it wasn't that big of a town, Duncan and Gwen saw Courtney a lot, but they never spoke. Gwen refused to provoke a fight between her and Courtney.

_I'm warning you…_

Gwen sighed again and took the keys to her room out of her bag. She unlocked the door and opened it. She gasped at the sight that she saw in front of her. She dropped her bag that she brought to work and let out a small non-Gwen-like shriek. What she saw made her heart break and a single tear stream down her face.

_If it can happen to me…_

She saw Duncan and another woman sprawled on the couch, making out. When she shrieked, they didn't stop. They continued of as if they didn't notice her. They probably didn't, considering how heated the make out session looked. She could only think back on what could have made Duncan do thins to her. Sure, she and Duncan had gotten into a small argument about him getting a better job, but they made up. She recalled him staying out late after work sometimes, but he said he was with Geoff and DJ. Gwen now knew that he lied. She should have paid closer attention. She should have watched him closer.

_Like a hawk…_

Gwen dropped her bag and ran out the door, back to her car. She sped away, just over the speed limit. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she needed to get away from that apartment that she was so proud to be living in not even ten minutes ago. She needed to be somewhere private. She needed to try not to cry. Gwen realized that she should have listened to Courtney, that she should have heeded the warning she past onto her. Gwen should have read the signs. She should have known. This happened to Courtney, why wouldn't it happen to her? She wasted a friendship for nothing.

_It can happen to you…_

Finally, Gwen stopped when she saw a park. There was a baseball field, kids playing on the playground, and a grass valley, separating a lake from the park. Gwen ran past the park, past the baseball field, past the valley, trying not to let tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes fall. Her talk with Courtney five years ago played over and over in her head. She really _wasn't_ trying to break Duncan and Gwen up. She actually cared.

_I was only trying to help…_

Gwen had been wrong, deserving of what she was going through now. She'd been a hypocrite, a jerk. _A terrible friend_, she thought as she leaned up against a tree near the lake, panting from exhaustion. She slid down the trunk of the tree into a fetal position, minus the rocking back and forth. Instead, she buried her head into her knees as hot tears finally managed to leak from her eyes. She hated this, how she was right now. A mess. She hadn't gotten this upset over a boy before. Then again, she'd never cared so much about a guy as much as she cared about Duncan. Well, besides… No, she'd just found her boyfriend cheating on her. She didn't want to think of the musician she liked so long ago. Gwen now knew how Courtney felt when she found out that Duncan was cheating on her with Gwen. If Gwen saw her again, she owed her an apology, not that she thought Courtney would accept it. "I'm sorry, Courtney," she whispered, even thought she knew Courtney couldn't hear. She told her that, if Duncan ever cheated on Gwen, she could expect the words to come from Courtney's mouth as soon as she found out.

_I told you so…_

* * *

**So, I was feeling kind of angst-y today. What do you guys think of it? Should I continue it and possibly make a happy ending? Or should I leave it at that. I kind of want to continue it, but I want you guys' opinions. Y'know what? Screw you guys (kidding), I'll continue this either way. It'll either be a two-shot or a three-shot.**

**I _will_ make Gwen more Gwen-ish. She's supposedly matured since Total Drama, so she is going to be a little different.**

**[1] Todd Kauffman confirmed that Courtney is Latina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I went on a temporary hiatus. Don't worry; I'm finishing up all of my fics this summer. I'm trying to get everything done before I leave for vacation.**

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! I was in a rush and didn't have time to check!**

* * *

Gwen wiped away the last remaining tears, feeling drained. She looked to the lake, where two people could were packing up their fishing equipment, to see the sun low in the sky. She didn't know how long she had been there, but it must have been a while. She took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts.

Where would she go? She could not go back to the place she shared with that asshole, Duncan Foxx. At least, not tonight.

She noticed that the two people who were fishing were coming closer, probably leaving the park. As they drew closer, Gwen realized that she knew those two figures.

One was dressed in faded blue jeans, sneakers, and a light green button up shirt (the first button undone). His hair was a bit shorter, but Gwen knew those kind green eyes and that kind face anywhere. It was Trent McCord, her ex-boyfriend. She shed another tear looking at him.

Next to him was none other than… Courtney Brown. She wore black skinny jeans, light blue flip-flops, and a light blue blouse. Her hair was longer, down to about her mid-back, and she radiated of happiness. She was smiling and talking to Trent. When they were about to pass the tree, Gwen put her head down, hoping they would not notice. That didn't work.

"Gwen?" she heard a familiar deep voice call her name questioningly.

She understood why he wasn't sure because Gwen knew that she looked different, too. She had kept her hair black, but gotten rid of the streaks and let it grow to just past her shoulders. She was somewhat slightly less pale (she wore no dark make-up) and was wearing black pants, sneakers, and a purple v-neck t-shirt. Gwen looked up at the musician and mumbled a, "what?"

"What's the matter?" he and the silent Courtney bent down to her level. Trent tugged on her arm, trying to get her to stand. She decided to comply, feeling electricity when he touched her.

"Nothing," Gwen sighed, but she knew that they could see through that. Her eyes were red and puffy and filled with pain, her voice hoarse. "It does not matter anyways. I will be fine. I got to go ho-" She stopped herself, she couldn't go home. She started walking away. "I have to go."

After about ten steps of them not trying to stop her, Courtney decided to speak to Gwen for the very first time in five years. Gwen tensed at her words, though they didn't come off as harsh or hateful.

"Duncan cheated on you, didn't he?"

Gwen turned to stare into Courtney's onyx eyes. She couldn't see anger in them, or hate or anything besides curiosity. _What is she thinking about?_ Gwen thought. They just stared into each other's eyes for a minute, before Gwen started crying again.

She tried to stop because she hated for them to see her when she was weak, but she could not. She felt so tired and broken. So imagine how surprised she was when a thin arm gave her a small, comforting (yet awkward) hug. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Courtney, with Trent standing nearby. "Why are you being nice to me?" Gwen said, sniffling after they broke away. "I thought I was going to get an 'I told you so.'"

Courtney's eyes flashed with pain and slight anger for a moment, but she took a deep breath. She had gotten over her anger problems a couple of years ago. Even so, she remembered that particular conversation with Gwen quite well. "I have matured since then, Gwen. No one deserves to be cheated on. Not even a boyfriend stealer." She winked at Gwen at the last two words.

"I…" Gwen's voice faded, at a loss for words. She took a deep breath. "I am so sorry I did that to you, Courtney. I was an awful friend."

"But you were right," Courtney said. "I did drive him to you. I should not have tried to change him or been such a… well, bitch. I was an awful girlfriend and a bad friend for completely blaming you. I'm sorry." She paused and whispered, "I guess none of that matters anymore, now that we both know how much of a complete dickwad that he is."

Gwen chuckled and hugged her long lost friend. "We are done with him. I should have known, though. He was staying out really late, seemed detached, and we fought more often…" She turned to Trent and smiled. "How long have you and Courtney been friends, Trent?"

"After the show ended. We were both, uh, brokenhearted-" Gwen felt a stab of guilt at this, "and we took comfort in each other. We have been good friends ever since." Trent smiled at the memory of becoming friends, and to show Gwen that he forgave her.

Gwen's heart beat faster as she asked her next question while they started walking back towards the entrance of the park. "Are you two… dating?"

Both Courtney and Trent blushed at that, but Trent shook his head. "No, we're both single and ready to mingle." He chuckled.

_Yes! _Gwen thought, before stopping herself. _You just got your heart broken. Not the time!_ But she had a feeling that Courtney knew what she was thinking because she looked at Gwen with a playful smirk and raised eyebrow. Gwen rolled her eyes.

They made it to the park's gate entrance. Gwen sighed, "Well, I hope that I'll see you guys later. I need to go find a place to stay. I can _not_ face Duncan tonight without deciding to beat him senseless," She gave then a pained smile and moved to turn away.

Courtney and Trent smiled o each other and their eyes met, making a split-second decision.

"Gwen," Courtney said, and the artist turned. "Stay with me for a bit. Trent and I are neighbors, you could live with me as long as you need to."

Gwen smiled. "Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course!" Courtney replied excitedly. "I have always wanted a roommate and I won't let you stay with Duncan! You can borrow my clothes for now, and when you feel ready, we'll grab your stuff from Duncan's."

"And I'll visit you guys everyday, I promise, said Trent from the other side of Gwen.

Gwen paused, thinking this through a little bit further. "Okay, I'll stay with you. Thanks, Courtney."

"No problem, and who knows?" Courtney said, smiling when she noticed the artist and musician blush when their hands brushed against each other. "Something amazing might happen."

Gwen looked slightly up into the sky and mouthed a quick, "Thank you!" to God. She might have done something really wrong as a teen, but she learned from it. She got her karma, but now things will, hopefully, start getting better. The artist glanced at her old, but still sort of new, friend named Courtney Brown.

_Maybe she's not so bad._

* * *

**Well, I hate how I ended that. I could not thing of **_**anything**_** better! Ugh, sometimes I hate my mind. Well, another fic finished. I just need to finish my NoCo fic, "The Joys Of Competition." I plan on leaving my fic, "Total Drama Parodies" on hiatus for a bit longer, though, because I want to start a Glee fanfic. So, that's my game plan.**

**Review, my lovelies! :)**


End file.
